1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of electrical connectors. And more particularly, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a land grid array socket for forming reliable electrical connection between two electrical interfaces, such as a land grid array package and a circuit substrate.
2. General Background
Land grid array sockets are widely used to form electrical connection between two separate electrical surfaces, such as a land grid array package and a circuit substrate. A land grid array socket typically includes an electrically dielectric housing defining a number of passages and a number of conductive terminals received in the corresponding passages, respectively. Each conductive terminal includes a base section retained in the passage and a pair of resilient arms sticking obliquely from upper and lower sides of the base section to mate with two electrical interfaces. Under compression of the electrical interfaces, the resilient arms of the conductive terminal are deflected from their natural positions and abut against the electrical interfaces, thereby providing an electrical path between the electrical interfaces.
The material set forth in connection with this U.S. patent application describe a land grid array socket and associated conductive terminal—see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,659, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
However, in the prior design, there is only one contacting point disposed on each resilient arm. When the conductive terminal is biased from its normal position in the housing, electrical interconnection between the land grid array package and the circuit substrate possibly cannot be ensured.
Therefore, there is a heretofore unaddressed need in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.